Talinus
|text= Talinus, also known as the City of The Griffon, is the capital of the Kingdom of Tysa. This large, walled city stands at the southernmost end of the Saarn Split and is home to the citadel of King Wenreald, Tysa's ruling monarch. Due to its location and importance in the affairs of the realm, Talinus and the towns and villages that surround it enjoy bustling commerce and relatively-high prosperity.}} Locations Pay a visit to Lothren See to find out how to unlock it. Trek to the idol of Palk Direct access to Kyul-Thanor once you complete the quest . Cathedral of Silver Rain It is the largest church in Talinus. Here you can: * Buy Blessings of Protection for 500 gold each. * Kneel before the silver pool. As of October 28, 2010, this has the effect of removing the Iakor's Weapons alignment curse. It will also slightly improve your overall alignment. The alignment effect can be triggered once per day. * Have a mini-adventure: King's citadel It is situated in the northern quarter, and is home to King Wenreald. At first, a request to see the King will be ignored. After embarking upon several quests, eventually you will be able to enter the Citadel and speak with the King Wenreald. The Sounding Oak This enchanted ancient tree towers over a circular garden which people frequently congregate. Stepping up to the oak results in a random flavour text which can be about the corruption in the Grey Circle, farming problems in Northern Tysa, rat epidemic in the city, crimes in Trithik and Mirgspil, the danger represented by Tysa's Thanes and the foretold return of Runeskin. Only one quest takes place here, but more may be added in the future. Hulmarn Tanglemane He sells expensive magical auras to AG members. The only one which has been reported on costs 150 AT and provides +3 to MR, +5 to SP and unspecified combat protection. A coach marked 'Tallys' Take a free coach to Tallys. Faradmyn the estate merchant This NPC was introduced in the 25th of January, 2009. He sells Special Residences for 125 AT and 2,000 gold, they used to cost only 64 AT and 25,000 gold before an unknown date in 2014. Elakyrn the Mapmaker This is the shop of Elakyrn, a master mapmaker and part-time adventurer. The diminutive young woman whose skill with a sword has been finely honed under the tutelage of Thofyra, spends most of her days here, making detailed maps for all manner of clients throughout Tysa and beyond. It's also a well-known fact that Elakyrn bolsters her income by selling information regarding the location of certain 'explorable' places to which her main profession has made her privy. Grey Circle compound After , AG members can join the Grey Circle (which will then appear under Events in your Adventure Log) to learn and get discounted training in all powers except Necromancy and Shadow Magic. See Grey Circle for details. Iron Claw Weapon Market Here various people sell ordinary weapons, and Perth Kinbolt sells some superior and exceptional weapons. See Item Selling Guide for details. Yubrig the Armourer Here Yubrig sells various armour, and you can also request to see his finest plate armour. See Item Selling Guide for details. Thofyra's Training Yard Here warriors can train, and Thofyra (a grey-haired warrior of immense skill) can train you in the following techniques: * Weaponry: Slashing * Weaponry: Bashing * Weaponry: Hacking * Weaponry: Stabbing * Weaponry: Polearms Each costs 256 general xp, and 100 gold. You can also spar for 25 gold. Westgard Library Located in the western section of Talinus, the Westgard Library houses historical documents and artifacts. Within the small, stone structure, a group of scholars and sages supervise the acquisition of new items for the Crown. Hirwryn, one of the library's sages, will purchase Aldvarian Artifacts in exchange for a number of Battle Markers depending on the artifact's rarity: Hirwryn will exchange ALL of the Artifacts in your inventory. If you have some Artifacts that you don't want to exchange, you can put them in storage at one of your Dwellings. This location was added on May 8, 2010. It is now available to all again, but at some point in 2011 it was made AG-only and stayed that way for some time. On May 25, 2010, adventurers started to report a new quest randomly triggering here after selling artifacts. Visit Nollyr This location shows up after you complete . You will sometimes need to consult with Nollyr regarding The Hall of Ruin. Explore Talinus Attempting to explore Talinus will give you the following dialogue: You set out to explore the city of Talinus and the surrounding area. If you know the name of a street or special location, (Adventurer), you may enter it below and click the Explore button. What location would you like to explore? (textbox) ;Locations that can be explored: You can put the following locations into the textbox (details spoilertagged): * Larksong Way * Forest Statue * Penekarn Lane * Yirrsin Starts a quest (see also ): Unlocked during . After you've unlocked Kyul-Thanor, exploring the forest statue has the same result as "trek to the idol of Palk" on the main Talinus menu. * At first your only option is to "stroll along the lane." * If you give 1 gold to the beggar in Penekarn Lane he will introduce himself as Wenreald, and let you see something for 50 gold. After following him you will have the option of buying the for 5100 gold (hardly worthwhile). If you don't follow him after you've paid him, you'll be able to encounter him again, but he will demand the same (50 gold) payment. After you've seen the belt for the first time, you will have the option to visit Wenreald the fence whenever you return. If you buy the belt the encounter ends. This appears in your Adventure Log under Events. * If you "stroll along the lane" again after encountering Wenreald, you will see a man go into an alley. Details at . * The Third House Theater: This location opens after you venture into (but you don't have to finish the quest). You will encounter Cierna here and can get a quest from her. Unless you've started , nothing happens here. The Harbour Area Dwindlesail Tavern A dilapidated tavern in the harbour where you can order a drink or start a tavern brawl. Sogg-Barrel Tavern Here Jodd Rolekst and his men do business. His guards are stationed at the door, and will not let anyone in unless Jodd allows it. The Wharfs If you explore the wharfs, you may get ambushed by someone shooting a dart at you. You can try to avoid the projectile: * Use Fortification (30+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Shadow Magic (40+) / Thievery (40+) for 8 XP to the skill or power used * Dodge the attack with a * Might be related to the Quickstone#Assassin You may also encounter this adventure: Other Locations This is an incomplete list of locations known to exist in and around Talinus, which you may hear about or visit during quests: ;Streets *Eastwall Lane *Bluestone Lane *Carrysouth Way ;Businesses *Foxden Alehouse *Stoic Lord Tavern *Wild Arms Inn *Red Roar Inn *The Old Hog Alehouse *The King's Larder ;Other * * *The Long Tors Random Encounters There are two quests available here: You can also have the following encounters: * Nothing mentionable (most common) * The stranger with a wide-brimmed hat (just flavour text). * A For the moment, there are no more known encounters here. You can keep having encounters indefinitely. Adventures for This Location Nearby Locations Tanonwood The Ruins of Yir-Tanon The Village of Sageholt Abandoned Watchtower Becomes available when you start . Eastfell Only available during .